Amor redondo
by Guaduchi
Summary: Hola! aqui les vengo con un Oneshot, espero que les guste.. ¬¬ habla de Omi! ..si el lindo redondito.. espero les guste! reviews! ¬¬


**Amor redondo**

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**By. Guaduchi.**

Hace rato que estoy así...es extraño, nunca antes me había pasado; ¿será acaso que algo en mí anda mal?. No creo, soy perfecto. Nada en mí es semejante a un error...bueno al menos a veces. Desde hace ya mucho tengo a mis amigos; Clay es un vaquero, es confiable y es el maduro del equipo, creo que es por ser el mayor. Sigue Kimiko, vaya una chica, ahora que lo pienso la primera vez que la vi no sabia que decir...y más cuando no se...invadí eso que llaman "espacio personal"...es raro, nunca pensé ver a alguien tan obsesionado con la tecnología...bueno, en realidad...seré sincero, apenas y sabia lo que era un bombillo, pero en fin, gracias a ella tengo a Poo-chi, mi amiguito.

Por cierto..¿Dónde es que lo deje?..Naa...seguramente debe de estar durmiendo, aunque..¿y si una ardilla lo ataca?..¡Ha de estar asustado!..¡Debo buscarlo y ayudarle!..pero no se, estoy muy cómodo. Ahh... si algo le pasa, él me avisará..creo...Bueno, en que fue lo que quedé...mmm vamos a ver, primero hable de mi perfección, segundo hable de mis amigos, y tercero empecé a preguntarme donde esta Poo-chi..mmm Clay...Kimiko...¡Raimundo!, no me acordaba de él...Bueno, ahora que puedo decir, es verdad, él siempre es el corrige mi vocabulario pasado, y mis frases incoherentes...jejejeje...

El maestro Fung, lo nombró líder del equipo. Un dragón Shogo... yo quería serlo, pero si lo escogieron a él, no puedo hacer nada. Además...siempre estaré ahí para ayudarlo, Rai es muy descuidado...y perezoso y vago...y despreocupado..y ...y...bueno, no llega a mi perfección.

mmmm...Ya se!, estoy así desde que ella llegó. No se, con Kimiko no me pasó lo mismo, ni con Minina.. Me siento raro...extraño, nervioso y ansioso a la vez..no pensé que el maestro nos pidiera aceptar a alguien más...Al principio pensé que se trataba de un chico, pero no...Era otra chica, una de cabellos largos grises y de unos extraños, pero muy bonitos, ojos rojos...¿Será natural o será que Kimiko y ella se pintan el cabello con esas cosas raras?...Naaa..como diría Raimundo..son cosas de chicas...

Es, como dicen los chicos, bonita..no se... ¡¡ahh!!, mi cabeza no da para esto. Mejor le pregunto a Rai, él sabrá de esto. Ahora le pregunta será ¿dónde estará?. Mmmm a lo mejor anda por ahí vagando, sólo es cuestión de pensar como él...Si yo fuera Raimundo, dónde estaría. Vamos a ver, he recorrido como tres veces el cuarto pensando. ¡es muy difícil ponerse en las medias de alguien!!...ya va...eso me sonó raro...mmm, ya se! Kim, me dio una guía de frases, déjame ver, donde fue que la metí ...

¿Bajo la cama?...No. ¿Sobre la mesa?. Tampoco. En el estanque, en el baño, en la planta con forma de lágrima, en el árbol, en la piedra, en el cuarto de Dojo, en la bóveda, en el techo, en la guarida de Jack Spicer, en la casa de Chase Young, en el cuarto del maestro Fung, en el templo del maestro monje Guang...

¡¡¡ASHAAAA!!!!

¡¿Dónde esta es hojita?!!

Qué raro, que tengo aquí...¡Hojita!, te busqué en todas partes, y siempre estuviste en mi bolsillo..Nunca te vuelvas a perder de esa manera...ahh en fin...aquí esta, no es medias sino zapatos..muy bien, entonces que difícil es ponerse en los zapatos de alguien, genial, ya tengo otra frase...Ahora, yo iba a..buscar a Raimundo, creo que lo vi..pero cuando fue...mmm..¡Ya se! Estaba de vago acostado en el pórtico del templo, mientras yo te buscaba hojita. Bueno, mejor voy para allá, sólo espero que no se halla movido.

Voy camino, al lugar donde Raimundo está, pero ¡¡Ah! Que fue eso...vi algo caminar..¡Lo se! Y si..¿una ardilla?..No es justo, esos animales son muy feos...te engañan con sus ojitos y después te atacan..¡¡Ahhh!!! La vi otra vez..Vamos Omi, tranquilo. Eres el guerrero más valiente, fuerte, perfecto, inigualable... ¿ya dije perfecto?..

-Si Omi, ya lo dijiste- Que raro, yo soy el único aquí, será acaso, por que estoy tan nerviosos, será normal...

-Ahhh...- vamos a ver, es ella..¡Por qué tuve que voltear!, ahora me está sonriendo!!. ¿qué hago?..¿qué digo?...¡Ah!-

-¿Sucede algo?- me esta viendo preocupada..es linda..¿linda?, desde cuando yo uso el vocabulario de Raimundo...ya me estoy pareciendo a él...¡¡No!!

º-º-º-º-º

La chica sonrió. El pequeño que se hallaba frente a ella titubeaba, sudaba y mostraba un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Tenía alrededor de un mes en el templo, y desde entonces, había notado como el monje de cabeza de queso se portaba de manera extraña. Preguntó a Kim, a Rai, Clay incluso al maestro Fung y a Dojo, pero ninguno supo responder a sus dudas.

-No nada- se apresuró a decir el chico, esquivando la mirada rojiza de la chica

-¿Seguro?. Te noto un poco extraño...no se, tal vez nervioso- poniéndose a la altura del chico- Omi lindo...¿qué te pasa?-

El pequeño le dio la espalda rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su cara, ahora, rojo tomate. Logró hacerlo, pero la chica, se preocupó un poco más, por lo que intento acercarse. Él lo noto, y caminó. Ambos estaban a una buena distancia.

-Estoy bien...bueno, ahora te dejo- empezando a caminar con gran velocidad, dejando a la chica sola en el pasillo.

-Que raro...- suspirando- No puedo creer que nadie lo halla notado.- Ve al maestro acercarse, junto a un hombre de cabeza rapada, tez blanca, cuerpo musculoso y una lanza en su mano derecha.- Buenas tardes maestro Fung, maestro Guang..

-Buenas tardes...- contestó el hombre de traje color naranja-

-Buenas tardes joven...- dijo el anciano mientras dirigía una sonrisa paternal a la joven.

-Maestros... ¿ Uds. No han notado a Omi, no se, un poco extraño?- preguntó observando a sus dos mentores.

-Pues, ahora que lo veo, si. Últimamente ha estado muy descuidado en sus entrenamientos... es como si tuviese la mente en otra parte, pero conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que pronto se le pase- dijo sonriendo el MM. Guang.

-Si, por lo que veo el pequeño necesita tiempo...- el anciano ya sabía lo que le ocurría al joven monje, pues, por haberlo criado este era un hijo para él. Fue sencillo-

-Ya veo... bueno me retiro- sonriendo- Le prometí a Raimundo hacerle una gran cena- extendiendo sus brazos- En conmemoración de que hoy cumplo un año aquí- sin que la sonrisa variara.

-¿No debería ser él, quién lo hiciera?. Después de todo, a la que vamos a conmemorar hoy es a ti...- intervino el dragón.

-Creo que si, pero como ando de muy buen humor lo haré yo...- empezando a caminar hacia la cocina- Además...- acotó- No deseo comer lo que Rai prepara, la última vez me fui en vómito...se le pasa mucho la sal...-

La chica terminó de irse del pasillo. Ambos maestros y el dragón se vieron y le dieron la razón a la chica de cabellos grises.

Ahí, bajo la luz que dejaba pasar el árbol, se encontraba descansando el líder del grupo. Sus brazos hacían de almohada, su pierna derecha estaba inclinada y la izquierda descansa sobre ella. Su boca sostenía una pequeña ramita verde, y sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. No estaba dormido. Sólo pensando.

Unos pasos se fueron acercando lentamente al joven moreno de ojos jade. Quién, no se dio cuenta por andar con la mente en la japonesa de ojos zafiro. Fue por eso que, para su lástima, no sintió al pequeño monje llegar y antes de poder reaccionar se hallaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

-¿No estabas dormido?- preguntó con inocencia el pequeño monje, en sus manos descansaba la esfera de Tornami

-No estaba durmiendo- levantándose y escurriéndose la ropa. Luego, llamó una ráfaga de viento, la cual seco por completo sus ropajes negro con rojo- Con llamarme hubiese bastado...sólo estaba pensando.- Dirige su vista al pequeño a su lado; los ojos negros de este denotaban preocupación, duda y felicidad...todo al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño?- sentándose en el pasto, pues el guerrero del agua ya lo había hecho-

-Pues... por eso te estoy buscando Raimundo...- mirando al piso.- No lo sé...pensé que tú eras el más indicado.

El brasileño alzó un ceja. Presentía la situación. Hana se le había acercado, hacía ya una semana, para preguntarle si notaba a Omi extraño. Para entonces, el comportamiento del mencionado no le era del todo fuera de lo normal, pero...conforme más lo detallaba, más razón le daba a la hermosa chica.

-Dime...adelante- fijándose en todos los movimientos y expresiones del niño. Bueno ni tan niño. Ya todos contaban con los dieciocho. Y lo más asombroso de todo era que, aún con la estatura del pasado, el pequeño había crecido. Le llegaba por los hombros se Clay.

-Bueno...es que, no se... hace poco me siento raro- sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono carmín.

-¿Tiene que ver con Hana?- preguntó alzando un ceja y con un tono de picardía. Es verdad, Omi había crecido, tal vez el apodo de pequeño no era el más adecuado, pero era la manera de que él le demostraba cariño. De igual manera, el tamaño no quería decir que él supiera interpretar sus sentimientos.

-Creo que si...- con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Pequeño... me dirás que es lo que pasa contigo cada vez que la vez o que la tratas.-

-Pues, es lo que no se.. a veces me siento muy feliz, otra veces raro, extraño, siento como si hiciera el ridículo, o hasta peor.. creo que no le agrado mucho.- con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No creo, ella se preocupa mucho por ti. Es natural cuando...-

-Ella se preocupa por todos... eso no es extraño-

-Si, pero..- iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callar- Mejor averígualo tu pequeño- levantándose y haciendo ademán de que fuera con él- Vamos, Hana está haciendo una cena deliciosa

-No es para menos, es la mejor cocinera del mundo- sonriendo.

-¿Apoco cocino tan mal?- haciéndose el ofendido.

-Te pasas de sal...- dijo mientras hacía mueca, al recordar la comida con extra sal de Rai.

La chica de cabellos grises sonreía divertida. La cena había sido un éxito. Todos, sin excepción, comían gustosos. Ya llevaba un año en aquel lugar, y se sentía muy bien. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron en el guardián del agua.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Me parece increíble. Ya llevo un año aquí... no pensé que me llegaran a tratar de esta manera. Bueno, me costó mucho decidir que era lo que iba a preparar...tal vez demasiado. No puedo creerlo todavía. He tratado con todos en este lugar, y el único que me gusta y atrae de verdad es Omi...pero él ni cuenta se da... ¡¡Es el colmo!! Según Kim, más obvia no puedo ser...

-¿Pasa algo Hana?- mis ojos fueron a dar con los del chico en cuestión. Lo observé. Las fotos que los chicos me habían mostrado, eran divertidas. Sobre todo por que el niño que me gusta, era un pequeñín. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder, por suerte pude esquivar su mirada.

-Nada... sólo estaba pensando un poco...- sonreí un poco, y seguí comiendo.

El maestro Fung, me ha comentado últimamente, que agradece mucho mi estadía aquí. Debo admitir, que viniendo esas palabras de él, me alegré muchísimo. Aunque, todos me han comentado que están felices con mi llegada, mi cocina- ese fue Raimundo- ..Hice amistad con Kim, y pues, somos casi hermanas. Me siento sumamente feliz de estar aquí con todos...

Dojo, siempre es atento conmigo, igual mi abuelito...ahora que recuerdo, la primera vez que llame así al maestro Fung, esté sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente. Creo que soy la primera en decirle así, pero lo veo como tal... Mi abuelito me cuida más que a los demás, tal vez sea porque, soy la única en este templo que no tiene un elemento que la rige, igual que habilidades de monje...

-Bueno, esto estuvo delicioso- vi cómo Raimundo sonríe abiertamente, se ve muy satisfecho. Supongo que he hecho un buen trabajo en la cocina, aunque, según lo que Clay me dice, el brasileño queda lleno hasta con aire.- Hanna por eso es que te amo-

-¿Cómo?- deje mi vaso de lado. Él nunca me había dicho nada así, tal vez se traiga algo entre manos. El dragón del viento está al tanto de mis sentimientos hacía Omi.- Estas loco-

-Jajajaja... bastante- terció el vaquero, tal parece que a todos le hizo gracia la broma de Rai, bueno... menos a Kim, y a ...¿Omi?-

-Chicos, ya es tarde, será lo mejor irnos a dormir...-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kim- dije al tiempo en que la imitaba. Ella está un poco molesta, será lo mejor hablar, y pues, para evitar interrupciones- Rai y Clay lavaran los platos-

Cuando lo dije, ya todos se habían parado. Mí abuelito estaba ya en camino a su habitación, Kim estaba por lo mismo, y los dos chicos iban a irse. Pusieron mala cara, lo sé. Pero de igual forma, necesitaba hacer que esos dos estuvieran entretenidos. Bueno, ¿dónde está Kim?.

Demonios..me hace correr medio templo, y no se digna a aparecer... en momentos así, me provoca darle con un bate... que raro..que será ese sonido...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La chica llevaba su cabello gris recogido con una cola alta; llevaba puesto un lindo vestido chino verde, con mangas largas y bordados dorados. Buscaba a la japonesa del grupo, cuando en medio de su recorrido, un ruido, próximo a la cocina, le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué será?- asomándose a la cocina del templo.- Esos son...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El brasileño tomó un paño y comenzó a secar los platos que el vaquero le pasaba. Ambos habían sido asignados por Hanna, para lavar los trastes, y digamos que de las tareas rutinarias, esa era la más aburrida de todas. Si bien, la chica siempre limpiaba antes de servir- cosa que era de ayuda- igual era un fastidio.

-¿Entonces?- sacándole el jabón a un plato.

-Entonces... ¿qué?- preguntó el brasileño, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Omi, estaba hablando contigo ¿no?. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Te refieres a eso- secando un plato- ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

-Si...-

-Dilo...-

-Que le gusta Hanna- con voz baja.

-¡Bingo!- al tiempo en que soltaba un plato y este caía y rompía- ¡Demonios! El M. Fung, me hará entrenar el doble por esto...-

-No necesariamente- dijo Omi, entrando a la cocina, al tiempo en que se agacha y empieza a recoger los trozos del plato-

-Tal vez... si hablamos con Hanna, ella le diga a su "abuelito" que fue la que rompió el plato-

-No es justo Raimundo- reclamó el chico de cabeza rapada.- Ella siempre te salva, no me parece bien que aproveches...

-Eso lo dices por que te gusta- se defendió el moreno-

La chica de cabello gris pasaba en ese momento. El ruido que había escuchado no era más que el del plato roto. Se acercó, pues, estaba por hablar con Raimundo sobre el paradero de la guerrera de fuego. No obstante, se detuvo en seco. Había escuchado lo que el moreno había dicho.. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-...Raimundo..¿ qué fue lo que dijiste..?- con una de sus manos sujetándose al marco de la puerta, la otra descansaba en su pecho.

Los tres chicos se pararon en seco. Sobretodo el chico de cabeza rapada, quien estaba sudando frió. El moreno cambió de un semblante de sorpresa, a uno de satisfacción. Lo mismo ocurrió con el vaquero, quienes, rápidamente dejaron la cocina y salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones.

-Omi...- acercándose hacia el chico, quién rápidamente se agachó y se enfocó en el plato roto.- Es eso cierto- poniéndose en rodillas, quedando a la altura del monje.

-De que hablas- con voz sumamente baja. Sus mejillas estaban recubiertas por un leve tono rojo. La chica sonrió.

Llevaba ya un año en aquel templo. Sus padres, había fallecido, dejándola al cuidado de la reliquia familiar. Al llegar los monjes esas heridas se curaron, sobre todo cuando se enamoro del joven más inocente de todos.

Le daba risa.

Él, aún a sus dieciocho, guardaba esa inocencia. Lo adoraba. Tal vez, por que fuese un ego maníaco, o sólo por que se esforzaba en todo.

-Ya está- terminando de recoger el plato y dispuesto a levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió unas suaves manos en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y se halló con la joven de ojos rojos.

Estaban muy cerca...después de un momento sus labios estaban siendo presionados levemente por los de la chica.

Por un momento, no supo como responder ante esto...pero pasaron sólo unos segundos, antes de que le devolviera el beso...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Se puede saber por qué ustedes dos traen esa sonrisa...- preguntó la japonesa, viendo al vaquero y al brasileño.

-Por nada...digamos que el redondito encontró un vicio...- respondió el brasileño, con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios.

**Hola!! Mi gente.. ¿ cómo andan?. **

**Si ya se... está medio raro el fic, pero es que desde que inventé a Hanna.. Amó a l pareja de Omi y Hanna uú... **

**Fue por eso que decidí escribir esto.. .. En realidad espero que a todos ustedes les guste.. ¬¬ y lo lean...y me dejen un review.. así sea una amenaza de muerte, u,u Algo es algo ¿no?.**

**En fin, como ya he dicho antes. O ha mencionado mi amiga Raven- Vidaurreta, Hanna es de ojos rojos y cabello largo gris.. es bonita.. bueno o,o... pues eso de los 18, es algo que se me hizo interesante... , En fin, gracias a todos los que leyeron esto.. enserio!!!**

** Escribo para mis lectores No lo olviden!! Bye!!! Cuídense!!! **


End file.
